


[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Strange Bedfellows, by Jojo</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Much as they sometimes wish he would change, when Ezra's laid low by a violent blow to the head, they just want him back same as ever</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39593) by [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo). 



**Title** : Strange Bedfellows  
**Author** : Jojo

 **Fandom** : The Magnificent Seven

 **Genre** : Gen, hurt/comfort  
**Length** : 33:00

 **Read by** : Niko  
_(Cover art also by me.)_

[MP3 Download @ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B59lHIdOIA32Q0Zod2VfUjd3MzQ) (Zipped)  
[Podbook Download @ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B59lHIdOIA32VldDdk9rZ3o0TEU) (Zipped)  
[Streamable MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B59lHIdOIA32bHlOcmdRb0tiNVU)


End file.
